


In Synch

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Community: bbtp_challenge, Declarations Of Love, Diving, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin Olympics, Mildly Dubious Consent, Olympics, Omega Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Synchronized Diving, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about it, but they both know that they have an unusual connection. Their synchronization is in tune in a way that most teams only dream of. They might even have a chance at medaling this year. Or they did until Merlin woke up in heat this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Synch

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn really... with a bit of an Olympic background... but yeah, it's mostly just porn. (Written for the merlinolympics on LJ and bbtp_challenge on IJ :))

As the first sunbeam shies through the window, Merlin wakes with a coil of heat running up his spine and a faint electric buzz echoing in his ears. His skin burns. Even the smallest of movements causes a sharp burning sensation to spread throughout his gut. 

A slick wetness spreads between his thighs and he knows that his worst fear has come true. His heat is two weeks early.

He seriously wants to cry. The Olympics Opening Ceremony is scheduled to start in forty-eight hours and their first pairs diving event is mere hours after that. 

“Why is this happening?” Merlin whimpers. 

He sees Arthur, his alpha dive-partner begin to rouse. Merlin closes his eyes tight and bites back an urge to cry out as he listens to Arthur move and roll over in the other bed across their shared room in the Olympic Village.

It's their first Olympics. They’ve barely arrived in the Village and settled into their room. Until now, everything was going perfectly; years of intense training finally paying off.

Un-bonded pairs are usually discouraged from trying out for championships, let alone the Olympics, but not in their case. 

Every coach they’ve ever worked with has said that they are the single most in-synch un-bonded Alpha/Omega diving pair they have ever seen.

From their first dive, he and Arthur have scored on par with bonded-pairs in the competition who have been together for _years_. 

They don’t talk about it, but they both know that they have an unusual connection. Their synchronization is in tune in a way that most teams only dream of.

They might even have a chance at medaling this year. Or they did until Merlin woke up in heat this morning.

Merlin listens to Arthur’s footsteps as he climbs out of bed and crosses the room. “Merlin, hey. “Are you alright?” 

He feels Arthur’s hand on his shoulder shaking him. “Are you having a dream? Wake up.”

Merlin looks up to meet Arthur’s eyes, wiping the tear tracks from his face. He sees the moment that Arthur scents him. The deep gasp and the way he holds his breath for a long moment before slowly breathing out again. The recognition is clear in Arthur’s eyes and his hands curl in tight fists by his side as he visually gathers his control.

Arthur closes his eyes and breathes slowly in and out again as his fists unclench. He sinks down carefully onto the edge of the bed. One hand reaches out to touch Merlin’s shoulder again.

“It’s the stress,” Arthur soothes. “It’s brought your heat on early.”

“How could this happen?” Merlin asks, his hands hold tight to his bedsheets.

“Everything will be okay,” Arthur assures him.

“How will it possibly be okay? I’ve trained for this my entire life. We’ve trained together for years, and now I’ve ruined everything.”

“Don’t be stupid, Merlin. It’s not your fault. Just calm down.” He rubs circles on Merlin’s back as he speaks. “I said it will be okay, and it will. We’ll figure something out.”

“What can we possibly do, Arthur?” 

“I don’t know. Just… just give me a minute to think, alright,” Arthur snaps.

”Merlin whines and rolls over onto his stomach. He buries his face in his pillow and fights the urge to hump the mattress— or worse— crawl up on his knees and present.

“What if you had an Alpha to help you?” Arthur asks.

Merlin goes still, barely daring to breathe.

Arthur runs a hand through Merlin’s hair. “I know that without an Alpha your heats always last three days… but Omegas who have an Alpha… I’ve heard that their heats can subside in as short as twenty-four hours.”

Merlin whimpers, clutches the sheets in a tighter fist and shakes his head in denial.

“I’ll help you.” Arthur moves closer... leans down to whisper in Merlin’s ear. “I’ll knot you. But only if you want it. It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this.”

Merlin turns his face, finally looking at Arthur again. “No, Arthur, please... not like this.”

Merlin sees the flash of hurt cross Arthur’s handsome features, but it’s gone almost as quickly as it appears, a look of resolve replacing it.

”Okay.” Arthur nods, decisively. “Of course, yeah… that’s alright. There has to be something else we can do. I’ll go get Gaius. Maybe he has something that can help.”

“Wait.” Before Arthur can stand or move away, Merlin grabs his arm. He reaches a hand up to touch Arthur’s face, his fingers sliding over his jawline. 

“It’s not like that. I want you, Arthur. I’ve wanted you for years. I’ve dreamed of your knot since I knew what it meant to be an omega, but I never wanted you to feel obligated to me. I can’t force this on you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin.” Arthur rolls his eyes. “I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen years old— almost from the moment that I first laid eyes on you.” He pets Merlin’s hair again. “I never believed that I could have you. I thought diving with you would be enough. Even if I couldn’t claim you as mine, at least we still had a connection between us.”

“You’re an idiot.” Merlin laughs. “Or maybe we both are.” 

——

It’s all Arthur needs to hear.

When Merlin leans up to kiss him, Arthur meets him halfway. 

He pushes them both backwards onto the tiny bed and drapes himself over Merlin’s body. Arthur shoves at Merlin’s shirt, rucking it up under his arms so he can flick a thumb over Merlin’s nipple as he kisses him again. He bends Merlin in half, quickly divests him of his pajama pants, and tosses them across the room.

Merlin spreads his thighs to make room for Arthur in the vee between his knees as Arthur nuzzles his neck and places soft kisses there.

Arthur’s hands slide under him to palm Merlin’s ass and he lifts him off the bed, supporting him on his own thighs as he sinks a finger between Merlin’s cheeks. He rubs his finger over Merlin’s pucker in small teasing movements until he slides barely inside. He thrusts in, checking the stretch of his rim. 

Merlin is ripe. He’s so wet, Arthur’s thickest finger slides in easily past the second knuckle. He’s dripping wet and scorching hot and Arthur can’t wait to bury his cock inside him.

“Oh—“ Merlin gasps as Arthur adds a second finger, sliding deeper into the lush heat of his hole. 

“Tell me what you want. You have to tell me,” Arthur pants against his skin.

“Anything. I want you. I want it all. Please,” Merlin gasps, rocking back on Arthur’s fingers. “I need your knot, Arthur. I need it so much.”

Arthur groans as he fits himself between Merlin’s legs and pushes his knees up. He smooths a hand over Merlin’s hip, spreads his ass and rubs over Merlin’s stretched hole again until he can slide his cock between the slick-slide of Merlin’s cheeks. 

Merlin’s hole tightens around the tip of Arthur’s cock as he pushes in. The clench is almost too much to bear but he pushes on, thrusting in as deep as he can before pulling out and doing it all over again. 

A flush covers Merlin’s face and chest and the sloppy sounds of slapping skin fill the air as Arthur fucks him. Merlin clings tightly to him as Arthur feels his knot begin to form.

“Oh, fuck—” Arthur gasps as he reaches down, wraps a hand around Merlin’s cock and let’s him fuck into Arthur’s fist.

With each thrust of his hips, Arthur’s knot catches on Merlin’s rim until he finally pushes deep inside, stretching him wide, and locking them together. 

“Arthur,” Merlin keens as he comes, spilling over Arthur’s hand and his own stomach.

Arthur comes along with him, thrusting and thrusting until his knot stops swelling, the sweet release of his orgasm stretching out as he comes in long, intense spurts inside Merlin’s ass.

When he’s able, Arthur shifts them to a more comfortable position, turning them just enough to make sure Merlin is comfortable until his knot goes down enough to separate.

He clings to Merlin, nuzzles Merlin's nape, and revels in their shared scent as they lay there recovering.

Even with Merlin’s heat just beginning, Arthur can already feel a mate bond developing.

He lets Merlin sleep— knows he’ll need his rest before the next wave of heat hits him.


End file.
